The invention also concerns a processing apparatus for removing the meat from gutted poultry bodies which have had the wings completely removed, comprising processing stations arranged in a processing line, a driven conveyor with holding apparatuses arranged in series along the processing line to transport poultry bodies supported by the holding apparatuses and to guide them past the processing stations, at least one measuring apparatus emitting measurement signals for recording individual characteristics of the poultry bodies during their conveyance, and a control device, which receives the measurement signals, for controlling the operation of the processing stations, and a sinew separating apparatus as a processing station for automatic separation of sinews and/or sinew portions present on inner breast fillets.
Furthermore, the invention concerns a method for the automatic separation of sinews and/or sinew portions present on inner breast fillets of gutted poultry bodies which have had the wings completely removed, in which both the inner breast fillet lying directly on the carcass and the outer breast fillet covering the inner breast fillet lie in their natural position.
Such apparatuses or processing apparatuses and methods are typically used in handling and processing animal bodies. The apparatus mentioned hereinbefore is usually part of a processing apparatus for processing slaughtered poultry bodies, wherein animal bodies is understood to include animal body parts as well. The processing apparatus is particularly designed for handling and processing poultry (such as chicken, turkey, etc.), namely for filleting breast caps or front halves. The processing apparatus, particularly for removing the meat of gutted poultry bodies which have had the wings completely removed comprises a plurality of processing stations and tools arranged in a processing line and a driven, rotating conveyor with holding apparatuses arranged in series on it along the processing line. The transport of the animal bodies through the processing apparatus and the guiding of these past the processing stations and tools takes place with these holding apparatuses which are also referred to as transport saddles. In order to be able to control the processing stations and tools at all, a processing apparatus comprises at least the measuring apparatus emitting measuring signals for recording individual characteristics of the poultry bodies. Here the shoulder joints have proven to be particularly suitable measurement points. The information/data on the poultry body obtained from the measurements is then used by the control device for controlling the operation of the processing stations. This also applies particularly to the control of the sinew separating apparatus as part of a processing apparatus.
Here the relevant areas of the carcass of a poultry body are explained briefly with the example of a chicken for better understanding of the invention. In the area of the front half, the carcass comprises the breastbone among other things. The two coracoids connect the cranial edge of the breastbone with the shoulder joints. The coracoid bone (Os coracoideum), shoulder blade (scapula) and clavicle (clavicula) each come together in the shoulder joint. The shoulder blades are permanently connected to the corresponding coracoid at their cranial end. The two clavicles form the wishbone (furcula). The bones coming together in the shoulder joint each form a canal (canal is triosseum). The inner breast fillets lie directly on the carcass, namely in a depression or hollow formed or bordered so to speak by the coracoid and clavicle. The inner breast fillets each have a tendon which extends starting from the inner breast fillet outward to the wing from the inside through the canal formed in the shoulder joint. The outer breast fillet lies over the inner breast fillet and covers it completely.
As further processing stations or tools, a processing apparatus or line typically has at least those with which the breast fillets (main breast fillet with or without inner breast fillet) are removed completely from the carcass by cutting and/or scraping. Usually the animal bodies which are saddled on the transport saddle are transported upside down at least in the area of the apparatuses for separating the breast fillets such that the breastbone points downward. The transport of the animal bodies takes place in the area of the apparatuses referenced with the wishbone of the carcass forward. That means that the carcass is transported in the transport direction with the shoulder joints forward. When the poultry body reaches this processing station, it is gutted completely and without wings. In other words, the wings were completely separated in the previous process steps in such a way that the wings were separated in the shoulder joint, leaving the shoulder joints exposed. This also separates the tendons which connect the inner breast fillet with the wing among other things, so that sinews or sinew portions are located on the inner breast fillet, the free ends of which protrude from the inside outward through the canal formed in the shoulder joint. However, both the inner breast fillet and the outer breast fillet still lie in their original, natural position.
If one mechanically removes the outer breast fillets and the inner breast fillets from the carcass by scraping and/or cutting using said processing station, one obtains inner breast fillets along with the outer breast fillets, on which a sinew or sinew portion is located in each case. It is common practice to post-process the inner breast fillets which occur during filleting of poultry bodies in order to remove the sinewy area on the inner breast fillet. In this regard one also speaks of “clipping”. This “clipping” has been performed manually up to now.
EP 1 070 456 B1 describes an apparatus and method for recovering the inner fillet, i.e. the inner breast fillet. The known apparatus envisages the sinews being separated from the inner breast fillets using circular knives. For this it is necessary to expose the inner fillets at least to the extent that the area in which the tendon attaches to the inner breast fillet is freely accessible to the circular knife. That means that the outer breast fillet must be at least partially removed. For the case that the poultry bodies are transported with their breastbone perpendicular to the conveying direction, after the outer breast fillets are at least partially drawn back, the inner breast fillets are pressed into position using a guide so that the circular knives can reach the area of the tendon attachment on the inner breast fillet. For the case that the poultry bodies are transported with their breastbone essentially parallel to the conveying direction, the inner breast fillets are first raised by a tool so that the circular knives can reach the area of the tendon attachment on the inner breast fillet.
This apparatus and the corresponding method thus have the disadvantage that the inner breast fillets must first be exposed to be able to apply the sinew cut at all. This can lead to damage of the outer breast fillet and/or the inner breast fillet. Moreover, the use of circular knives for separating the sinews or respectively sinew portions is troublesome, because the area of the tendon attachment on the inner breast fillet which is to be removed is located in a hollow between the coracoid and the clavicle. This area is difficult for the circular knives to access without damaging the bones. In order to prevent that, further preparation steps are correspondingly necessary with additional tools. This increases the cost of the apparatus and also leads to additional risks with respect to damaging the outer breast fillet and/or inner breast fillet and the carcass.